A printer that performs thermal-transfer printing or dye-sublimation thermal-transfer printing uses ink ribbons. A printer capable of performing color printing uses ink ribbons of four colors including cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K). The ink ribbons of CYMK are arranged in line, carried by platen rollers for the corresponding colors, and sequentially printed on a label as a printing target by thermal heads for the corresponding colors.
PTL 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-90227 discloses a printer capable, even when high-speed printing is performed, of stably transferring a label continuous body in which a plurality of labels are temporarily attached to a belt-like liner, and performing printing within a predetermined printing area.